My Father
by 3431jess
Summary: Tigress wanted to give a special birthday gift for Shifu, and so is Po for Mr Ping. Both of them found the perfect gift. What could that be? -Happy father's Day!- [Tigress/Po], Shifu, Mr.Ping. ONE SHOT


It is no coincidence that Mr. Ping was born three days before Shifu. Although their age clearly differed in term of years - not that it matter when you are above 60 - such 'luck' of having one birthday close to the other had compelled almost unwanted effect. Everyone that remembers Shifu's birthday would automatically remember Mr. Ping and vice versa. Ever since they become acquaintances, thanks to the mahjong board, quite a few of villager had written a birthday card for Shifu. They always thought that Shifu was a little unsociable and emotionally distant person until he came down and caught by the villager playing mahjong with Mr. Ping.

On the other hand, Mr. Ping also started to receive some birthday cards even gifts from some of the Masters from outside of Jade Palace. A few times, he had a chance to meet various exchange students, even royal visitors, all due to his connection with Shifu and his exceptional ability to cook. He had stayed in Jade Palace a few time on different occasions to help catering food for respectable Masters, which normally very much impressed with his secret recipe.

The word about their birth-date was spreading faster than anyone would imagine. Mr. Ping was quite well-known among his customers and the villagers. Moreover, he gave free coupons on his birthday, so everyone naturally knew when it was. While Shifu was quite secretive of his, his fellow students are the one to blame for spreading his birth-date. Po even managed to invite the member of previous Furious Five to celebrate Shifu's birthday. (**Inspired by LOA Episode "The First Five" I know it wasn't Shifu's bday on that episode).

But hey-ho, without further ado.

Today the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were just finishing their training. The sun started to set beyond the horizon, and just one more last sparring and everyone will be able to enjoy the evening however they like.

"Po...? Can I borrow you for a minute?" There was only one person in all of China that carried a soft enticing voice. Well, enticing to the panda anyway.

"What is it Tigress?" He approached his best friend.

"It's Shifu..., His birthday is next week, and I have not any idea what to give him," Tigress admitted helplessly. Tigress might be the smartest out of the five when it come to battle strategy, reading enemies moves, and deciphering tricks and traps. But, when dealing with relationship and emotion, she had to confess that Po had a lot more experience in this kind of battlefield.

"Do you have any idea what he wanted?" He asked her.

"No... not the foggiest. By the way, isn't your dad birthday few days after that?" She reciprocated the question.

"Yeah. I think I know what he wanted. I just don't know how to get it." Po replied sheepishly. Unlike Tigress and Shifu, Po had quite an open relationship with his dad. He knew what his dad greatest fear was, what would make him proud, and what would make him happy. Po also acknowledged his into had been pressing him about his love life. He kept on mentioning that he wasn't getting any younger, the noodle shop will need a successor, and he wanted grandchildren. Out of those three: love life, grandchildren, and a person to inherit noodle shop, none of them Po could see how he could achieve in a week.

Then a light bulb moment came into his mind.

"Tigress, if I can help you to get Shifu the best birthday gift... would you, erm... go out with me?" Po stuttered. His mind still battling his heart whether it's a good time to ask her best friend to spend intimate time with him.

He dared himself to find her gaze. There was an element of surprise and confusion in her expression.

"Po, are you asking me for a date?" She deadpanned, her voice leveled, and her expression was... well, inscrutable. Po inched away a little, wondering whether the tiger was going to maul him for asking her on a date.

"...er...yeah, something like that." He apprehensively answered.

Tigress knew she needed help to find Shifu a present, and besides Po was her best-friend, what's so hard about going out just the two of them. They both had gone on a mission for weeks together.

"Ok, you have a deal, Panda... but remember, Shifu had to be satisfied with his gift." She warned, however keeping her emotions in check and wear a smile. The Panda replied her with a wide grin plastered across his face.

A week later the day Tigress and Po had been waiting for had arrived. Po asked the help from the rest of the five to fine tune and executed the manual work for the day. Viper had taken Tigress to prepare herself before meeting his adopted Father. She had chosen for her a black and red sleeveless cheongsam, adorn with gold embroidery of a dragon around it's trimming. Po was about to fetch Shifu when he accidentally bumped into Tigress.

"Tigress, are you ready? Woaaa...!" He gaped in awe. Tigress blushed a little, but quickly gain her composure and smirked to her friend. Viper giggled but feeling rather proud of her work. "Po, I'll make sure Tigress looks as stunning or even more for your date."

"...er...thanks Viper, uhm... I gotta go...now." The panda blushed furiously, trying to push the right word up from his throat.

Po ran to Shifu's chamber. He knocked politely on the door.

"Master, is everything ready?" As a replied, the door opened and the red panda appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his usual robe, but there was a new gold sash that Po had never seen. He took his Master to meet Tigress nearby the barrack.

"Master..." Tigress respectfully bowed when she saw her adoptive father.

"Tigress, you look beautiful." He smiled and complimented her. She blushed, thanks to her orange fur no one had notice. Then Crane and Monkey appeared. They both escorted Tigress and Shifu to the Peach Tree.

As they approached the tree, it became apparent that someone was planning quite a little affair there. There was a table neatly placed covered with a red tablecloth, two seat side by side overlooking the Valley immense beauty. Lanterns were hung all over the tree as the source of light as the sun had descended back to it's resting place. Po had put a birthday card from various Master, from the Five and him on the table. Po also put a set of dominos and checkers boards, two games that held sentimental values for both Tigress and Shifu. Crane and Monkey were in charge of taking the orders back and forth from the kitchen, while Viper, Mantis, and Po enthusiastically preparing the food.

"Tigress, this is such an excellent surprise I must say." The red panda praised his daughter. "It's been a fun evening. It's good to talk to you about other things than training." The tiger just silently nodded.

"I am glad you enjoyed the evening Master." She finally opened up her voice. The old red panda looked up into her adoptive daughter. Somewhere behind her stoic figure, he still could see her inner cub. The little tigress who used to giggle and laugh, the cub he lulled to sleep, the same one that used to run to him for comfort during thundering nights. But all that soon changed. The memories pieced together rapidly and struck him like a hammer - he had changed her.

"Tigress...I had a simple request for you."

"Yes, Master?"

"Treat this as my birthday request, if you may." He cleared his throat and settled himself. "I know I've been your Master for as long as you remember. But today at my birthday, I want to make it right. Since Tai Lung, I had been restricting myself in my affection towards you, and for that, I owe you an apology. I was worried my pride would turn you to something I will regret. But the truth is, you are not Tai Lung, you are Tigress, my daughter, whom I love, and I am always proud of. I love you enough not to care if you hate me." Her mind racing with memories, happy memories of time that has long since passed during the time Tai Lung was still with them.

"I am sorry if I hadn't been a good father to you Tigress. I remember one time I read a proverb, 'What a child doesn't receive she can seldom later give.' I sometimes question your temperament and your lack of sympathy, and all that reflecting what I did to you. I hope you'll forgive me. And from this day on, I would like to be your Father, I am only your Master during the training, is that clear?" His shaky voice was catching her off guard.

"I am glad since Po came into our life, you've shown a lot of positive change. Now tell me, was this surprise party Po's idea?"

"Yes Mas- I mean Father. I did seek for his advice." She answered gingerly.

"Very well. Now, what do you say about playing checkers?" He offered. She raised her brows. It's been decades since her father sat down and played checkers with her. Her expression quickly soften."I very much like that."

The rest of the evening goes smoothly. Po watched from a distance, Tigress was smiling a lot, he could hear Shifu's occasional laughers. They chat as they took a turn to move the checker's piece.

"...and do you remember we used to play tag in the woods by the palace?" Shifu chuckled.

"Yes, Father, that was fun," Tigress replied shyly. But those were one of her fondest memories.

"I had to say as your kung fu getting more advance it's getting harder to beat you at that game." He recalled that Tigress, who by then same size as him, often could even pin him on the ground.

"Yes, kung fu certainly help. It took me 2 hours to tag the Dragon Warrior." She replied, but soon kicked herself for conceding something unnecessary.

Shifu blinked. "You mean you... you'd played with him?" He couldn't see Tigress blushed thanks to her fur, but he could observe she squirmed in her seat.

"We did, he asked me about something I like to do with you when I was a cub. And I took him there, and we played." She explained. Shifu looked into his daughter sunset eyes as if trying to find something there. His gaze was starting to get her. That eyes had a purpose, to capture, expose and put down any resistance. Tigress felt like a cub again, unable to hide anything from the interrogation of that blue orbs.

"Father, is everything okay?" She pretended she had no idea what her father wanted.

"No, I just... just wondering. About you and...Dragon Warrior." He snickered, knowing her defiance.

"Po and I were just best friends. Nothing more." She stated with matter-of-factly tone and putting a stern face.

Shifu leaned closer,"Is that what you want? ...being his best friends?" Tigress was deep in thought for a moment. Since that giant panda came, there had been significant changes with everyone, including herself. She had opened up more to him than to anyone who had known her for decades. She had no idea how Po did what he did to win her trust. In every single detail she could find memories about them, the memories of the time they spent together, things that he'll say to her to comfort her, things that he'll do for her... in fact he'll do anything for her. But it had never crossed her mind that she wanted to be more than his best friend, would that be possible anyway? She was a tiger and he was a panda. All she knew she was happy to have Po in her life and she wanted it to stay that way.

Not getting any answer, Shifu finally broke the silence. "That's ok, I sorry for my question, I didn't mean to meddle with your personal affair. I am just glad Po had imparted you one thing that I, as your Master, never taught you in your kung fu lesson. Po had shown you that the only way to have a friend is to be one. And I can see you have a great friend in him. A friend who cared about you regardless of your title, looks, and very quick to forgive. He was someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself — and especially to feel, or not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at any moment is fine with him. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what she is."

 _'Does he suggest that Po...loves me?'_ Suddenly that strange new feeling hammering her chest, her heart to beat at increasing rate and her face began to feel warm. The same kind of sensation she felt when he hugged her back in Gongmen, and Tigress just couldn't pin point what it was.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Tomorrow we have a joint celebration at the Pings, so I don't wish to tire myself too much. Thank you Tigress for my birthday surprise, it's the best one yet." Her father beamed. It had been a while since Tigress saw that gentle curling of his lips. The smile that had nothing to do with kung fu or with her training. Shifu lurched forward and gave her a little hug. "Good night, Daughter."

"Good night, Father." She closed her eyes and smiled. _'Thank you, Po.'_

The next day, Shifu and Mr. Ping had a join birthday celebration down at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The sun was preparing to set. The fluorescent yellow glow had changed into fiery red. The crowd began to form at the Dragon Warrior Tofu and Noodle shop. All five and Dragon Warrior get ready to join the party. And as Tigress had promised, today she would be coming as Po's date. So, they'll head to the shop earlier than the other. Viper was busy helping her sister to meet her date.

"This would be your first date!" She stated sternly.

"But this is not a real date. I am just accompanying my best friend." Tigress defended stubbornly. Viper just about to open her mouth again to explain the meaning of 'date' was not whom you go out with, but more towards the intention of spending some intimate moments together. But she decided to let Tigress found out on her own.

"Tigress, you must hurry, it's almost six!" The snaked yelled, rather annoyed that Tigress who would never be late for training, can't seem to be more punctual with her date. But the truth was, Viper knew Tigress was nervous about all this 'dating' thing. She probably needed to write a kung fu scroll on 'dating techniques' for Tigress in the future. Just to reassure her everything going to be alright.

"So you all will come later?" Tigress' plan was for the other to join when the celebration started.

"Yes, we'll be coming at when the party just about to start," Viper confirmed.

"Tigress are you ready?" A big husky voice echoed from the corridor.

"Po here comes your date!" Viper pushed Tigress towards the door. She missed the door frame by a centimeter, thanks to her cat's instinct. As the feline figure emerged from her room, Po was again dumbstruck, mouth agape. His heart beat at increasing rate, a warm sensation began to wrap around him. She was wearing figure-hugging plain red qipao to her knee. She brushed her fur, and her blood red lipstick complemented her look. Something about her tonight screaming perfection, and he needed to thank Viper for her effort.

"T-Tigress, you looked... b-better than yesterday." He infatuated, couldn't move his gaze on his idol. Tigress blushed at his complement but had to admit his extreme fanboyish adoration was kind of...cute.

"Shall we?" She offered as reaching his arm. Po was still jaw-slacked wondering whether this could be for real.

"It would be helpful if you close your mouth now, Dragon Warrior." She chuckled."You would need it open in front of your dinner."

They descended from the palace mostly in silence, but before reaching the end of the stair, Po spoke up."Thank you for agreeing to do this Tigress, it meant a lot to me." He radiated, Tigress saw his genuine expression of delight and happiness upon his face.

"You did help me yesterday Po, Shifu was very pleased, and I had such a good time." She replied, giving back the credit to the panda.

"Anything for my best friend." He beamed.

"So are we going to eat at your dad's?"

"Yes, after we eat we can wander around the village and then went back to my dad's when the party about to start." He suggested. Po and Tigress arrived in front of the noodle shop in no time. Po watched as his goose dad exchanging pleasantries with his regular customer. Tigress could hear some of the ladies was whispering as they walked into the courtyard which rather full with geese, pigs, and rabbits. But she couldn't listen to what exactly it was. And the goose quickly noticed who had arrived at his shop.

"Son... son... you are here." He leaped and planted a powerful hug on Po's large belly. Tigress couldn't help but smile at such openness display of affection. She was certain that Po had inherited his father warmness. Sometimes she wondered how Mr. Ping did it. She kept staring as the two of them engage in an emotional hug.

"Dad, happy birthday dad... I know it's two days early." Po released the goose from his bear hug. The goose attention soon darted to the female feline. Mr. Ping was aware that his son had admired her for as long as he could remember. She was still clutching to Po's arm, earning a smug smile from the goose.

"Oh never mind Son, and Master Tigress, so nice to see you. So what can I do for you two...ah...? Could I interest you with my latest Dragon smelly tofu?" Tigress smiled, the goose certainly had an endearing ability to entice customers to try... well...anything.

"Happy birthday Mr. Ping, well...-," Her mind goes blank. She was fighting with herself should she admit she came here as Po's date? Just a thought about her coming as someone's date made her stomach stir and her heart must have race faster than usual. Her tail lashes back and forth, and she began to fidget erratically, even her vocal cords had betrayed her. His friend uneasiness didn't go unnoticed, Po quickly tugged his dad's wing and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Dad... listen up, Tigress comes here as my date. And yes, we'll sit anywhere in the restaurant if that's ok with you." Po whispered to his dad.

"AS YOUR DATE?...did you say AS YOUR DATE?" Mr. Ping's eyed widened, and he exclaimed loudly. Po quickly slapped his paw on Mr. Ping's beak to silence him."Shhh... Dad, could you please don't say anything embarrassing?"

"Ok son. Did you...d-Did you do this as my birthday gift?" He stuttered. The giant panda in front of him smiled and nodded. The goose felt his eyes getting warm... as warm as his heart. His vision blurred behind the blanket of water that began to well. "Thanks Son, you are the best son I could ever ask for."

"Love you Dad." He replied with a hug."Love you too, Son."

Two of them quickly joined Tigress back outside.

"Sorry about that." Po apologized nervously, feeling rather guilty leaving his date alone on their first date.

"That's fine Po." The feline quickly put a small smile to ease the bear.

"Thank you for coming Dear. You certainly made my day. I've been dreaming about this moment y'know..." And that moment Tigress understand when a few days ago Po told her that he knew what to get for his father's birthday but he wasn't sure how to get it.

"Glad to hear that Mr. Ping." She smile sympathetically. The goose gave the two of them a notion to follow him to Po's old room. He gestured towards Po to grab two seat and a table from downstairs.

"It's really crowded outside, so I took a liberty to put you two here to have a bit of...privacy. I'll come back for your order in 5 minutes. Enjoy!" He chuckled and turn to leave.

Both of them blushed, but only Po's got noticed as Tigress had orange fur. Mr Ping winked mischievously, then skipped happily downstair. Po pushed a list of menu in front of Tigress, and circle one of them. "You really had to try this." The feline just nonchalantly nodded in agreement. "I'll trust your judgement on food Po, I'll go with whatever you order."

Po started scribbling his order. Tigress looked outside Po's bedroom window and saw the goose still energetically leaping from table to table taking order with occasional squeaky laugh. She saw Mr. Ping, despite his old age, moving skillfully with a two tray on his wings tossing bowl accurately to it's designated owner.

"Does your dad always like to... embarrass you like that?" Tigress enquired. Mr Ping was a complete opposite of her adopted father, mirroring how different was Tigress to Po. Tigress wondered whether they could be a good friend just like herself and the panda.

"Well, yeah, I think that is one thing he enjoys doing that I wasn't as keen about." The bear muttered."But he always meant good, though..."

And speaking of the devil, as soon as Po finished his sentence, the goose appeared upstairs, with a box on his hand.

"Ready with your order Son?" Po nodded and handed over the piece of paper to his dad.

"Do you need help down there dad?"

"Maybe a little bit Son. Table 4,7,8 need serving."

"Tigress, I'll be back in a minute. My Dad will keep you company." Po excused himself. Mr. Ping saw thing opportunity as he was about to interrogate the feline.

"Oh yes, Master Tigress, you have no idea how happy am I to see you." Tigress just threw a quizzical look. The goose just chuckled in return.

"You have no idea how much Po admire you. As a child, he didn't have many friends, because he was... different. A lot of kids had never seen a panda before. He was a lot bigger, rounder, stronger than kids his age. He was gentle and shy, which didn't help one bit to confront school bullies."

"He'd been bullied?" Tigress was shocked. Who wanted to intimidate such a gentle, friendly creature?

"Yes, quite a bit. Despite his strength, Po had never fought back. He told me one time he saw you and your comrades fought the boar. That was when the spark for love of kung fu truly ignited. And he started to collect all the kung-fu memorabilia, reading all the kung fu news and gossip. I am sure you had witnessed this yourself." He retorted.

Tigress remembered how the panda squealed, jigged like lunatic, and twirling around in pure delight upon entering the Hall of Fame that Shifu had threatened him with Wuxi finger hold if he didn't calm down. She reminisced that Po and his biological dad, Li, wrecked the entire hall during their attempt to reenact all sort of kung fu battle between the masters - Po even managed to pee a little on his trousers. Even after living with his idols for years now, his fanboyish appearance never ceased to falter - if not getting stronger. There are times she felt like Po going to worship the ground she was on.

"So you are like one of his first friend, imaginary friends...and you are his favorite." He chuckled. "Don't you ever wonder every time I packed his bag for missions, I always put your action figure...uh?" His question - more like his statement - left Tigress bewildered for a moment. "You don't want to know what Po did to that mini version of yours. He was very possessive of it. He even complained if I scratched 'you'..." His annoyed tone sounded more like praise to Tigress, praising her for being someone special to his son.

" ... I-" She was cut mid-sentence by an overly eager goose.

"You don't have to say anything Dear. I know you had the same feeling for Po. You might not realize it yet. After all, you let him hug you and not shattered him to pieces." Tigress blushed, yes she definitely remember THAT hug. "I know, you can't rush this kind of thing. But think about it. You don't want to end up alone like Shifu or me for the rest of your life won't you?" He reasoned. Tigress pondered upon his words. Before Po came into her life, Kung Fu was her life, but Po had shown her there was more to life than just Kung Fu. Watching the Tiger master was deep in her thought, the goose pulled the black box under his wings. "This will make you understand what you and the five meant for Po."

Tigress pulled the lid of the box. Inside it, there is a stash of papers. The first one was a sketch of her and the rest of the five, with Po posing in the middle, striking a kung fu pose with his fist clutches in the air. On the bottom of the paper written, _'Heroes aren't born, they are made.'_ Another sketch picturing all six of them sat down enjoying a picnic. All of them were looking extremely pleased. Even Tigress was smiling. A small caption on the bottom of the page read 'There are no faster or firmer friendships than those formed between people who love the same foods.' She let a small laugh at that. And there is another one with all of them walking down a path, with their gear on their back, almost look like a mission trip. On the bottom, it's written. _'Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find.'_

The last picture struck her. It was her and Po. They were sitting back to back under the peach tree. Both smiling, looking incredibly peaceful with their eyes tightly closed. Again, there was a super small inscription, almost unreadable. _'Love and Sacrifice.' (**you'll find the same box on the story 'Moving out' whereby Tigress was digging out her old possession)_ Tigress heart did probably stop for a second or two, is there love and sacrifices between them? Was this how Po wished them to be?

Tigress lift up her head just about to question the goose further just to find that he's gone. Instead, she heard a creaking sound of wood being pressed by an immense weight.

"Hi Tigress, sorry took longer than I thought," Po said apologetically.

"That's alright Po. Your dad was speaking to me." She put the lid back on the box and place it on the floor.

"Oh no, he showed you that didn't he." He face-palmed himself. 'I s _hould have known that my Dad was looking for a chance to embarrassed me in front of the girl I fancied._ '

"I didn't know you are such an artist Po. I thought you could only carve. Now I know you could draw very well." Tigress retorted with genuine admiration.

"...thanks." He rubbed the back of his heads and smiling tightly. And then both of them was again interrupted as Mr. Ping brought in their food. Without being instructed, the panda and the feline gulped the entire content of the bowl. This was not the first time Tigress had eaten Mr. Ping's cooking and having Po as their chef pretty much mirrored eating at the restaurant for every meal. But every bite still surprised her to no end, the taste of the soup was impeccable, the bursting of flavor, the texture, and the smell. After ten minutes comfortable silence. Tigress was the first to open the conversation.

"Po...did you ask me for a date as your dad's birthday gift?" She asked gingerly.

"...erm yeah, hope...you...don't mind." Po gulped nervously, wondering this would infuriate the feline.

"Why would I? I've enjoyed myself." She smiled, Po huffed in relief.

"You do?" A big goofy grin spread on his face. Tigress had to confess his heartwarming expression was undeniably cute.

"Oh yes, I have something for you, as my gratitude you've agreed to come." Po handed over a small red box with a gold bow string. Tigress blinked. Why on earth he had to give her something?! The panda still squirmed nervously in his seat waiting for her response on his gift. Tigress decided not to torture the bear any longer - she tugged the string lightly and uncovered the lid. Sitting there was a silver necklace with word 無價 (priceless) as the pendant. There is a small piece of paper serve as a card. _Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think and that you are my best friend._

"This is so beautiful, Po, thanks... you shouldn't have to." Tigress smiled, Po always knew the right word to say to lift her spirit. There was always certain gentleness, thoughtfulness in every little thing that he did. And for that Tigress was proud to be called his best friend.

"Glad you like it Tigress, no... it's my honor to have a special someone like you." He slipped. _'Did he said special someone?'_

"Po..., why are you...so nice to me?" Tigress couldn't contain her curiosity.

He suddenly tensed up. While it's true Shifu's birthday date with Tigress was his deal in exchange for the date, he had to admit he went extra miles to arrange it under the peach tree (which would be a lot easier to book a table at his dad's). He went as far as preparing the music, the games, thinking ahead what kind of conversation ideas so that Shifu and Tigress were not ended up in complete awkward silence. And should he be more truthful, was this date really what his dad's wanted? ...or more towards what Po wanted. His Dad just wished to watch his son being happy for the rest of his life with the woman of his dream. This just the first step.

"...uhm... yeah, you are kinda... erm... special to me. That's why." He stammers with the shaky little voice, hoping Tigress would hear to the least. Tigress was scrutinizing her best friend. _Is he probably hinting something? Is it not just an extreme form of fanboy adoration?_ She paused and listened carefully to ensure her instincts are correct. Avoiding any further questioning, Po decided to take hold of the situation. "Now let's go down, the other will be arriving in a few minutes."

And before Po went out of the room, Tigress pulled his armed grab him to a halt.

"And I'll be expecting something like this more often next time... not necessarily as your father's gift, it could be my gift to you."


End file.
